militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4735th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure= Air Defense Command |garrison= Otis AFB, Massachusetts |battles= |decorations= }} The 4735th Air Defense Group is a discontinued United States Air Force organization. It was assigned to the Boston Air Defense Sector throughout its existence at Otis Air Force Base, Massachusetts, where it was last active in 1959. The group was formed to provide a single command and support organization for the two fighter interceptor squadrons of Air Defense Command (ADC) at Otis, when the 33d Fighter Wing inactivated and the 551st Airborne Early Warning and Control Wing became the host at Otis. One of its squadrons was the first ADC unit to fly the McDonnell F-101 Voodoo. It was discontinued after the 58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron moved in 1959, leaving only a single fighter squadron at Otis. History The group was organized at Otis AFB, Massachusetts, replacing the 33d Fighter Group (Air Defense)AFHRA Factsheet, 33d Operations Group (accessed 25 June 2012) as the headquarters for the 33d's operational squadrons when the 33rd Fighter Wing (Air Defense) and its components were inactivated. AFHRA Factsheet, 33rd Operations Group (accessed 25 Mar 2012)AFHRA Factsheet, 33rd Fighter Wing (accessed 25 Mar 2012) The 33rd FIW's 33rd Air Base Group was simultaneously replaced as the USAF host organization for Otis by elements of the 551st Airborne Early Warning and Control Wing's 551st Air Base Group.Abstract, History of 26th Air Div, Jul 1957-Dec 1957 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) The 58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), flying Northrop F-89 Scorpion aircraftCornett & Johnson, p.116 and 60th FIS, flying Lockheed F-94 Starfire aircraft,Cornett & Johnson, p. 117 former squadrons of the 33rd Fighter Group, were reassigned to the 4735th. Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 235 The group assumed responsibility for air defense of eastern Massachusetts. Aircraft maintenance for the two FIS was performed by the 602nd Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (CAMS), which was activated at Otis and assignrd to the group.Cornett & Johnson, p.142 In February 1959, the 60th FIS converted to F-101 VooDoo aircraft, becoming the first F-101 squadron in Air Defense Command. The 4735th was discontinued on 1 August 1959 when the 58th FIS relocated to Walker AFB, New Mexico, leaving only one operational fighter squadron at Otis. The 60th FIS was reassigned directly to Boston Air Defense Sector, and the 602nd CAMS was inactivated. Lineage * Designated and organized as 4735th Air Defense Group on 18 August 1957 : Discontinued on 1 August 1959 Assignments * Boston Air Defense Sector, 18 August 1957 - 1 August 1959 Components * 58th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 August 1957 - 1 August 1959AFHRA Factsheet, 58th Fighter Squadron (accessed 6 Mar 2012) * 60th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 18 August 1957 - 1 August 1959AFHRA Factsheet, 60th Fighter Squadron (accessed 25 Mar 2012) * 602nd Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 18 August 1957 - 8 July 1958 Aircraft * F-89H 1957-1959 * F-89J 1957-1959 * F-94C 1957-1959 * F-101B 1959 Commanders * Col. David B. Tudor, 1958Abstract, History of 4735th Air Def Gp, Jan 1958-Dec 1958 (accessed 21 Jan 2012) See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * * * * Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1957 Category:Military units and formations in Massachusetts